Mine
by SoulEaterFreak
Summary: I was bored and wrote a songfic to taylor swift's Mine. t for language. disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or Taylor swift's song "mine" p.s., tell me what you all think of maka's stepmom! ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was bored, and I decided to come up with a few one-shots based on some songs that are very/somewhat accurate with the SoMa pairing.**

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables._

_Left a small town, never looked back._

A blonde haired meister looked up from the menu and her jaw dropped at whom she saw. "Soul?" This was her old partner. They had gone their separate ways to different colleges after he became a death scythe. "What are you doing here?"

"I've gotta keep myself entertained somehow while I'm not doing mountains of homework." He shrugged.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

"So what are you doing here?" Soul asked.

"Oh." Maka said. "I moved out. My Papa and stepmom, Blair, have been fighting and I didn't want to be a part of it anymore."

TWO WEEKS LATER

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

"I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think we'd cross paths again."

"_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Soul thought of how careful Maka was, since her father was so careless in his relationships and, well, everything else.

ONE MONTH LATER

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say:_

"_We'll never make your parents' mistakes._"

Maka believed every word Soul had said.

"_But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out, When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._" Maka reminded him. "But,"

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine._" Maka continued. "Thank you for everything."

ONE WEEK LATER

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands._

"Where were you?" Maka demanded again, her voice rising.

"Why do you never believe me?" Soul accused. "I told you, I was with the shinigami!" He shouted.

"Until two in the morning?" Maka yelled, not believing him.

"It was a meeting between him and the death scythes. Marie was in charge and was completely unprepared. It ran longer than we thought." Soul explained.

"Who were you really with? Don't lie to me!"

"I was with exactly who I'm saying I was with! Believe me and stop being a little bitch!"

Maka gasped, "B-bitch?"

_I ran out crying,_

"Damn." Soul muttered, not believing what he had just said.

_And you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

'_cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise,_

_You said:_

"_I'll never leave you alone._"

Maka's eyes widened.

_You said:_

"_I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, she is the best thing that's ever been mine._" Soul continued, "_Hold on, make it last. Hold on, never turn back._"

Maka sighed and Soul pulled her to his side. They looked up at the sky.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._

_(Hold on) I can see it,_

_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**The following is an author's note.**

**ATTENTION FANFICTION BABIES!**

**I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT NOW! I HAVE FOR A FEW MONTHS BUT FORGOT TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT IT, ME SOWWY! ;; **

**GO TO MY BIO TO SEE MY NEW USERNAME K?**

**I know I'm not supposed to do this but I had to let all of you know!**


End file.
